tetangga yang mesum
by hikari ai fujo4ever
Summary: Bagaimana ya kalau Kyuubi dan Naruto bertemu dan bertetangga dengan Dua Uchiha yangpervet abizzzz?


Hai...Hika author newbie nich... pas...Hika bca ulang ternyata bnyk bngt Typosx... aduh jd malu coz author baru tp udh bkn kslhn yng bnyk nch...

Arigatou bwt senpai yg udh review crita abalx Hika plz ngsh srn bwt ngedit nich cerita ulng...

YOSSSSHHHHH...SILAHKAN MENIKMATINYA YAH?

Disclaimer : Capa yw bkanx pnya Hikari yw? *di sambit Kishi-sensei*

Pairing : SauNaru slight ItaKyuu

Umur pairing : SasuNaru = 17 Tahun

ItaKyuu = 23 Tahun and 18 Tahun

Rate : M *WTH baru newbie udh rate M?*plakkkk

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typos, OOC, and keGaJean yg lainx

GAK SUKA? GAK USAH BACA!

TAPI MAU NGEFLAME MIKIR DULU YAH?

MULAI... *Treak pkae toa masjid sblah rmah*

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, karena matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya di musim semi yang indah ini. Disalah satu rumah yang tergolong elit milik keluarga Namikaze yang berada dikawasan Distrik 12 Konohagakure. Tepatnya disalah satu kamar milik anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze, terdapat seorang pemuda manis dengan rambut pirang jabrik, mata yang berwarna biru langit, serta tiga garis halus yang melintang di kedua masing-masing pipinya, dan kulit yang berwarna tan karena tersengat matahari, dan juga senyuman yang menawan yang mampu meleleh kan setiap laki-laki dan juga hampir sebagian perempuan yang melihatnya. Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto sang maniak ramen, yang masih asik bergelung dalam selimut dan berpetualang dialam mimpi hingga sebuah suara membangunkannya.

" Naruto...Naruto... Ayo bangun hari ini kau sekolah... Nanti kau bisa terlambat...Cepat bangun... " Teriak sang ibu dari depan pintu kamar putranya.

" Ngngng...Nanti Kaasan 10 menit lagi... " Balas Naruto dari dalam selimutnya. Mendengar jawaban sang anak, muncul empat buah sudut siku-siku di dahi Kushina, karena sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal sang anak bungsu setiap dibangunkan pasti punya banyak alasan untuk menolak bangun, sehingga Kushina lebih sering menggunakan kekerasan untuk membangunkannya. Hingga terlintas sebuah ide yang iya yakini akan berhasil untuk membangunkan anaknya.

" Baik kalau kau tidak mau bangun, yah terpaksa Kaasan suruh Kyuubi untuk membawa Coma kemari, supaya Coma menggigit pantat mu, kalau kau masih tidak mau bangun" Ancam Kushina.

Setelah mendengar ancaman Kushina yang mengerikan akhirnya Naruto bangun juga, tapi dengan wajah yang ketakutan. Memangnya siapa yang tidak ketakutan setelah mendengar nama Coma, Coma merupakan rubah liar peliharaan Kyuubi sang kakak, yang kekejamannya sama seperti majikannya. *Gampared by Kyuubi*

" Baik Naru bangun, tapi Kaasan jangan bawa Coma kemari ya? " Teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar, dan dia pun langsung melompat dari kasurnya dan segera melesat kekamar mandi.

Setelah itu Kushina pun berlalu. Tak lama keluarlah Naruto dari kamarnya dengan seragam lengkap yang bertuliskan Senior High School Internasional pada dasinya. Warna seragamnya, celana panjang berwarna hitam polos, kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih kotak-kotak garis merah dibalut dengan jas berwarna hitam yang senada dengan celananya dan juga dasi yang berwarna putih bergaris merah sama dengan kemejanya.

Sesampainya Naruto dimeja makan, dia melihat sang kakak yang sedang menikmati sarapannya sambil mendengarkan music dari mp4nya, yang sudah berpakaian lengkap sama seperti Naruto karena sekolah mereka sama, Kyuubi satu tingkat di atas Naruto. Naruto kelas 2, sedangkan Kyuubi kelas 3. Kemudian dia melihat ayah dan ibu nya pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyuubi, kecuali mendengarkan lagu.

" Dari pada kau berdiri di situ sambil melihat kami makan, sebaiknya kau cepat sarapan atau kau ku tinggal. Aku tak mau menunggumu " Tegur Kyuubi, karena sedari tadi Naruto tak bergerak dari posisi semula. Naruto sedikit tersentak dan sadar dari lamunanya akibat teguran datar Kyuubi tadi. Dia kemudian duduk di sebelah Kyuubi berhadapan dengan Kaasannya, dan mulai menyantap ramennya dengan semangat.

Setelah kegiatan mereka selesai mereka segera berangkat sekolah dengan di antar oleh supir pribadi mereka. Sesampainya di sekolah Kyuubi dan Naruto bergegas menuju kelas masing-masing.

" Kyuu-nii aku duluan " Teriak Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan Niisannya sendiri.

" Hm " guman Kyuubi sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Sesampainya Naruto di kelasnya, seperti biasa kelas tersebut ribut.

' Memang ribut inikan belum bel masuk ' pikir Naruto sambil berjalan kebangkunya di paling pojok kelas deret belakang dan langsung bersandar pada jendela, didepan tempat duduknya di huni oleh pasangan ShikaKiba, dan disamping kanannya di huni oleh pasangan NejiGaara, mereka adalah pasangan kekasih dan juga sahabat baik Naruto, hanya Naruto yang masih jomblo poor Naruto ( Cat : Anggap dunia sudah mengesahkan pasangan yaoi ).

TEEEETT... TEEETT pertanda bel masuk telah berbunyi

" Hai semuanya Kita hari ini kedatangan siswa baru, yah aku mendengarnya dari beberapa sensei tadi saat aku lewat di ruangan guru " Ucap Sakura sang ketua kelas pada teman-temannya.

" Memangnya siapa? " tanya Ino sang sahabat sekaligus rival terberatnya dalam segala hal termasuk percintaan. Belum sempat Sakura menjawab tiba-tiba pintu geser ruangan pun terbuka, kemudian munculah sosok sensei pengajar mereka yang mengajar matematika sekaligus wali kelasnya. Dia adalah Kakashi Hatake. Siswa-siswi menatap sang sensei kagum. Kenapa kagum karena baru kali ini sang sensei datang tepat waktu, biasanya dia akan datang terlambat dan kebiasaan ini sudah terkenal se santereo sekolah.

" Ohayou anak-anak... Ma'af sensei datang agak sedikit terlambat karena... " Kata-kata Kakashi-sensei langsung dipotong oleh para siswanya..

" Tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan, yakan Sensei? " Jawab seluruh siswa di kelas itu secara bersamaan.

" Salah, kalian semua salah! " Jawab Kakashi dengan santai, membuat semua siswa sweetdrop mendengar jawaban itu.

" Kelas ini akan mendapat siswa baru, jadi Sensei harap kalian akur dengannya ya, kalau begitu silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu ".

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai karena membicarakan siapa kah siswa itu, sesaat kemudian suasana kelas menjadi hening... Karena semua mata tertuju pada siswa baru itu.

" Silahkan " Suara Kakashi menginstrupsikan, dan mengusir keheningan di kelas tersebut .

" Hn, namaku Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

" Baik, silahkan kau duduk di samping Naruto! " Tunjuk Kakashi-Sensei.

" Hn ". Kemudian Sasuke berjalan ketempat duduknya yang baru.

" Hai Sasuk e" Sapa Naruto pada Sasuke ketika Sasuke sampai ketempat duduknya yang berada di samping Naruto.

"Hn" Guman Sasuke pelan dan tidak jelas.

" Hn itu apa? aku tidak mengerti " Kata Naruto bingung sambil mengeryitkan dahi.

" Kau tidak akan mengerti DOBE." Balas Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata dobe!

" APA? Dasar kau TEME "Bentak Naruto dengan timbulnya urat kemarahan di dahinya.

Skip Time Jam Istirahat

Setelah bel berbunyi pertanda jam istirahat para siswa pun bergegas meninggalkan kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka di kantin, tapi beda halnya dengan para perempuan ini, mereka tengah mengerumbungi satu tempat di pojok kelas tempat si anak baru tadi, setelah agak lama mereka bergerombol disana, akhirnya mereka menyingkir setelah diberi kan tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke.

" Wahwah baru saja kau masuk sekolah ini, kau sudah punya banyak fans ya Teme? " Seru Naruto.

" Hn " Dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Sasuke.

Skip Time Pulang Sekolah

Setelah serentetan aktivitas melelahkan di sekolah akhirnya mereka pulang.

" Kyuu-nii tunggu aku " teriakan Naruto membahana di koridor sekolah yang sudah agak sepi. Orang yang di panggil pun berbalik tanpa bicara.

" Hah... Hah... Aniki kau cepat sekali jalannya! " Keluh Naruto setelah sampai di samping Kyuubi yang menunggunya, dia kelelahan sehabis berlari mengejar Anikinya itu.

" Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, aku sedang kesal "

" Eh kenapa? " Naruto terheran-heran melihat Anikinya

" Ada Sensei yang sangat menyebalkan, sudah cepat pulang " Bentak Kyuubi sambil menyeret Naruto menuju mobil jemputan mereka.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kyuubi masuk kekamarnya dengan raut wajah kesal dan marah. Sedangkan Naruto masuk dengan raut wajah bingung karena memikirkan sikap Kyuubi tadi, karena belum pernah Naruto melihat Anikinya seperti itu, karena Kyuubi adalah tipe orang yang tenang.

"Naruto... Ruto... Narutooooooo...! "panggil/teriak Kushina dari depan kamar Naruto.

Karena merasa terganggu oleh suara berisik dari sang ibu tercinta, akhirnya sang pemuda duren alias Naruto bangun dari alam bakanya... * Hika di rasengan Naruto * Maksud Hika dari tidurnya, dan membuka pintu dengan raut wajah yang masih mengantuk.

" Iya, ada apa sih Kaasan, mengganggu tidur siang ku saja " Keluh Naruto pada Kushina.

" Cepat cuci muka dan ganti baju sana, karena kita kedatangan tamu tetangga baru, sekalian bangunkan kyuubi juga, setelah itu kalian turun " Perintah Kushina pada anaknya itu.

" Baik-baik " Sahut sang anak malas. ' Kenapa harus aku yang membangunkan Kyu-nii ? ' Batin Naruto tak terima. Kemudian Kushina pergi dan Naruto masuk lagi untuk bersih-bersih.

Tak lama selang beberapa zaman * Lebay...* Maksudnya beberapa menit, keluarlah Naruto dan Kyuubi untuk bertemu dengan tamu tersebut.

" Ah Naruto, Kyuubi, kalian sudah turun rupanya. Bagus sekarang perkenalkan ini keluarga Uchiha yang akan menjadi tetangga baru kita! Ini Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, dan terakhir Uchiha Sasuke. " Naruto memandang mereka satu persatu saat Kushina memperkenalkan... tiba-tiba...

" KALIAN! " Seru Naruto dan Kyuubi bersamaan sambil mengacungkan telunjuk mereka pada dua orang pemuda yang membuat hari mereka menjadi buruk, terutama pada Kyuubi.

" Hah... Tak ku sangka kita bertemu disini ya Kyuu-chan? " kata Itachi dengan santainya.

"APA? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Keriput? " Bentak Kyuubi tidak terima, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa sweetdrop

" Hah? Oh ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal ya? " Sela Minato denganraut wajah bingung plus heran.

" Ya " Kata Itachi singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Hn " Balas Sasuke dengan kata andalannya.

Readers : Heh Thor, Memangnya kenapa jadi Kyuubi sampai semarah itu pada Itachi?

Hika: Wah Hika ga berani bilang soalnya itu privasi Kyuubi yang bila di sebarkan akan membuat Kyuubi bertambah malu seumur hidupnya, yang disebabkan oleh sensei keriputan itu. * Begitulah menurut Kyuubi. *

" Baguslah kalau kalian saling kenal, jadi kedepannya tak ada masalah lagi, iyakan? " Tiba-tiba Mikoto bersuara.

Skip Time Again...1 bulan kemudian.

Sudah satu bulan ini Duo Uchiha dan Duo Namikaze menjalani hubungan dalam artian perang. Karena jarak rumah yang sangat dekat alias bertetangga mereka jadi semakin tak akur, entah saat dirumah atau pun saat disekolah. Seperti saat ini.

Sasuke sedang berada dirumah Naruto untuk mengerjakan tugas matematika berkelompok mereka.

" Teme soal ini cara menjawabnya seperti apa? " Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

" Kerjakan sendiri saja Dobe, belajarlah untuk tidak mencontek " Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek dan meremehkan.

" Apa kau bilang? Meskipun aku tidak pandai dalam pelajaran ini, tapi aku tidak pernah mencontek tau! " Bentak Naruto marah.

" Hn " Gumam Sasuke tak menanggapi, karena dia sibuk dengan bukunya.

' Gah... Awas kau Teme akan aku buktikan kalau aku bisa ' Ucap Naruto kesal sekaligus bertekad dalam hati.

Hampir lima belas menit Naruto mengerjakan satu soal itu, dan tak lama selesailah.

" Nah Teme aku bisakan mengerjakannya tanpa harus mencontek dari mu! " Kata naruto bangga dan mengacungkan bukunya di depan wajah Sasuke.

" Hn, kau benar. Tapi jawaban mu ini sama sekali tidak tepat alias salah total " tanggap sasuke setelah melihat hasil pekerjaan Naruto.

" Apa? " Mata Naruto menatap tak percaya pada jawaban dibukunya. Tiba- tiba Sasuke mengacungkan bukunya dihadapan Naruto. Dan Naruto menerimanya dengan bingung.

" Ini lihatlah punyaku, dan cepat salin aku tahu kau tak mungkin bisa mengerjakannya kan? "

' Hm Teme ternyata baik juga ya? ' Batin Naruto menunjukkan senyuman nya yang paling manis, Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung membuang muka kearah lain, karena di pipinya terlihat semburat merah, sekaligus untuk meredam detak jantungnya.

' Ada apa dengan ku? ' batin Sasuke heran.

Memang belakangan ini perasaan Sasuke pada Naruto berbeda, ada rasa spesial yang dimiliki Sasuke untuk Naruto, setiap malam pun wajah Naruto terbayang-bayang di setiap mimpinya, sehingga setiap pagi Sasuke harus mencuci boxernya sendiri, karena wet dreams, selama itulah Sasuke menyadarinya bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto, dan berniat menyatakan perasaannya pada waktu yang tepat.

ItaKyuu place...

Berbeda dengan 'pasangan' SasuNaru, 'pasangan' ItaKyuu malah berada di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha, untuk membeli barang yang disuruh oleh Kushina. Awalnya Kyuubi ingin pergi sendiri, tapi dengan permintaan/paksaan dari Kushina jadilah sikeriput Itachi yang menemani.

" Kau sudah mendapatkan barang yang di cari Kyuu-chan? " Suara Itachi itu mengagetkan Kyuubi yang sedang melihat-lihat barang.

" Sudah, dan sudah barapa kali aku katakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu keriput brengsek " Geram Kyuubi

" Baiklah " Tiba-tiba dari arah depan Kyuubi ada seorang anak yang meluncur dengan sepatu roda, dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saat itu kebetulan Itachi melihatnya dan langsung menarik Kyuubi menyingkir ketepi, tapi naas Kyuubi yang kehilangan keseimbangan karena kaget refleks jatuh kepelukan Itachi.

DEG DEG DEG suara jantung Kyuubi yang berdetak cepat dan keras karena jarak wajahnya dan Itachi begitu dekat. ' Kalau dilihat dari dekat begini Itachi memang tampan. ' Batin Kyuubi tanpa sadar, tapi setelah dia sadar apa yang ada dalam pikiranya tadi, lalu secepatnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan wajah yang memerah. ' Manis ' Batin Itachi.

" Hei cepat lepaskan pelukan mu bodoh. "Bentak Kyuubi pada Itachi karena sedari tadi Itachi tak kunjung melepaskannya, karena sebagian pengunjung melihat posisi merekasaat ini, dan itu membuat Kyuubi malu.

" Hn " Balasnya sembari melepaskan pelukannya dengan kadar kerelaan yang rendah.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu Uchiha bersaudara memantapkan hati untuk menyampaikan perasaan mereka pada Namikaze bersaudara itu. Dimulai dari Itachi kemudian baru Sasuke.

Penembakan Itachi.

Itachi datang kerumah keluarga Namikaze untuk bertemu dengan Kyuubi, yang kata Kushina Kyuubi lagi dikamar. Kyuubi lagi melamun memikirkan perasaannya pada Itachi sensei nya itu, jujur Kyuubi belum pernah merasakan perasaan itu, perasaan yang hangat ketika berada di samping Itachi, dan perasaan cemburu saat Itachi dekat dengan perempuan/laki-laki lain Kyuubi yang asik melamun tidak menyadari kehadiran Itachi, Itachi perlahan mendekati dan mengagetkan Kyuubi.

" DORRR " Teriak Itachi di depan telinga Kyuubi yang mengharuskan Kyuubi refleks memukul kepala Itachi.

" Apa yang kau lakukan baka? Kau mau membuat ku tuli apa? " Bentak Kyuubi murka.

" Hehehehe gomen ne... Kyuu-chan... ". " Kau... " Belum sempat Kyuubi selesai bicara bibirnya sudah di kunci oleh bibir Itachi, sontak mata Kyuubi membelalak karena terkejut, dia berusaha berontak. Tapi apa daya, sebesar apapun tenaga yang dimiliki Kyuubi saat ini, tak mampu mengalahkan tenaga Itachi.

Lima menit mereka berciuman, akhirnya Itachi melepaskan Kyuubi dengan muka yang memerah.

" Aishiteru Kyuubi " Itachi sudah sedikit lega telah mengatakan kata sakral tersebut, tapi jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Apakah Kyuubi menerimanya atau tidak. Sekarang kita lihat keadaan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sedang shock berat akibat perkataan Itachi barusan ada sedikit perasaan bahagia yang masuk ke relung hati Kyuubi mendengar pengakuan Itachi barusan.

" Apa kau serius? " Akhirnya Kyuubi bersuara setelah dia berhasil mengendalikan diri, dia tanggalkan jiwa bengis nya untuk sementara, karena dia sudah lama menginginkan hal ini, sebengis apapun, sekejam apapun Kyuubi dia tetaplah manusia yang membutuhkan cinta dan kasih sayang.

" Ya aku serius Kyuu, aku ingin menjalani hidup ini bersamamu Kyuubi. " Ungkap Itachi dengan perasaan tulus. Mendengar kata-kata Itachi barusan membuat Kyuubi langsung memeluk Itachi dengan erat dan mengatakan

" Aishiteru yo". Akhirnya ciuman penuh cinta tercipta di antara mereka.

Untuk sementara kita tinggalkan pasangan ItaKyuu dengan keromantisannya. Kita beralih ke tempat SasuNaru.

Penembakan Sasuke.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berada di taman bunga milik keluarga Uchiha.

" Wahhh... Bagus sekali Teme tempat ini sudah lama aku tidak kesini, karena kau yang selalu kerumah ku. "

" Hn dobe "

" Gahhh kata itu lagi, kau menyebalkan brengsek. " Naruto mengembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya pertanda dia lagi ngambek, ngambek khas Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini, karena itu hiburan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

' Sekarang lah saatnya ' mantap sasuke di dalam hatinya.

" Naruto "/" Sasuke " Panggil mereka bersamaan.

" Kau saja duluan Tem " Naruto mengalah.

" Hn. Sebenarnya aku menyu ah tidak aku mencintai mu Naruto, entah kapan perasaan ini tumbuh, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan selama ini. Jadi do you will my boyfriend Naruto? " Tanya Sasuke harap-harap cemas.

Setelah loading yang begitu panjang akhirnya Naruto sadar.

" Hah? Kau serius? " Ekspresi kaget Naruto saat ini tidak jauh beda dengan ekspresi Kyuubi tadi.

" Ya! Aku serius " Jawab Sasuke tegas.

Sontak saja Naruto langsung menerjang Sasuke dalam pelukan mautnya.

" Ya aku mau Sasuke, aishiteru yo ". Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan bahagia seorang Sasuke Uchiha saat ini... Betapa tidak penantian dan perjuangannya selama ini untuk mendapatkan sang pemuda pirang kesayangan nya ini menjadi kenyataan.

Waktu terus bergulir hari demi hari telah mereka lewati dengan perasaan bahagia dengan yang terkasih. Tak terasa umur hubungan mereka telah mencapai bulan ketiga.

CTARRRRRR

Bunyi petir menyambar diluar... Membuat pemuda berambut pirang ini ketakutan dan makin merapatkan diri pada sasuke yang berada disebelahnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke dan Itachi diminta untuk menemani Kyuubi dan Naruto dirumah karena orang tua mereka lagi ada acara reunian dirumah teman lama. Sontak saja hal ini di sambut oleh Duo Uchiha bersaudara dengan gembira kapan lagi bisa bersama dengan uke mereka, lain lagi dengan Duo Namikaze bersaudara mereka menolak dengan keras, namun apa daya mereka tak kuasa menolak permintaan Kushina dengan raut memelasnya. Poor KyuuNaru.

CTARRRRRRRRRRR... Petir terdengar lagi.

" Aaaaahhh... Takut..." Teriak Naruto

" Sssshhhh... Jangan takut Naru-Chan ada aku disini. " Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang menenangkan akhirnya Naruto tenang juga, tiba-tiba Sasuke merangkak naik keatas tubuh Naruto dan berbisik pelan di telinganya.

" Sebaiknya kita bermain saja ya? " Seringaian mesum Sasuke tercipta, Naruto yang pada awalnya ingin protes tapi tidak bisa karena Sasuke dengan segera mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman yang dalam, lembut, tapi bernafsu, membangkitkan gairah mereka berdua.

LEMON IN HERE

Naruto yang persediaan oksigEn di paru-parunya mulai menipis segera menjauhkan dan melepas ciuman maut itu.

" Hah... Hah.. Hah... Kau mau membunuh ku apa? " Bentak Naruto dengan nafas terengah dan wajah yang memerah. Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan protesan Naruto sedikit pun. Dia dengan lincahnya menjilati permukaan leher Naruto dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark sebagai tanda bahwa sudah ada yang memilikinya, tak hanya sampai disitu Sasuke lalu melepaskan semua pakaian yang mengganggu aktivitas nya dari tubuh Naruto, setelah berhasil melepas semua penghalang, terlihatlah kejantanan Naruto yang berukuran sedang.

"Rupanya Naru sudah tidak sabar ya? " Goda Sasuke, yang membuat wajah Yaruto yang sudah memerah menjadi semakin memerah.

"hmmmmmmhhhh...".naruto tiba-tiba mendesah karena sasuke dengan lihainya mengemut,menjilat ,dan menggigit kecil puting naruto seperti bayi yang puas pada kedua puting naruto, lalu sasuke beralih turun menuju pusat tubuh naruto yaitu kejantanannya.

" Hmmmmm... Akh... Sasuke... " Naruto mengerang hebat karena kejantanannya sedang di permainkan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

Mulanya Sasuke menjilat batangnya sampai kepangkalnya, dan memutarkan lidahnya pada lubang kejantanan Naruto, sambil meremas dengan gemas twins ball berapa lama tubuh Naruto menegang pertanda ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari pusat tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan kejantanan Naruto dari mulutnya, sehingga membuat Naruto tak jadi klimaks.

" Tak secepat itu, sayang... ." Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa protes saja. Kemudian Sasuke segera melepaskan semua pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya dengan terburu-buru karena dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Naruto yang melihat aksi Sasuke di depannya hanya mampu memerahkan pipinya pertanda malu. Sasuke yang melihatnya malah menyeringai.

" Kau mau Dobe ? " Naruto yang ditanya tentu saja kaget dan refleks menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

" Ya sudah. " Ucap Sasuke pendek. Sasuke kemudian mengangkangkan kaki Naruto hinga terlihatlah lubang sempit milik Naruto. Secara perlahan Sasuke menusukkan satu jari, satu jari tak memberikan efek pada naruto, kemudian secara perlahan dia menambahkan satu jari lagi. Dan kali ini mengakibatkan Naruto kesakitan.

" Ukkkkk... Sasuke ittai... " Teriak Naruto. Mendengar teriakan kesakitan Naruto, Sasuke segera membungkam bibirnya agar rasa sakitnya sedikit teralihkan, setelah Naruto agak tenang dia menggerakkan kedua jarinya didalam tubuh Naruto.

" Akh di-disana... Sasuke... " Secara tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak kenikmatan ketika Sasuke menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya.

" Nah Naru sekarang giliran milik ku bersiaplah. " Naruto hanya mampu mengangguk sebagai secara perlahan menusukkan kejantanannya kelubang Naruto.

" Sasuke sakit... Sakit... " Saking kesakitannya Naruto sampai menagis... Sasuke yang tidak tega pun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk memberikan Naruto waktu, setelah agak tenang Naruto pun mengangguk pertanda Sasuke boleh bergerak.

Sasuke dengan hati-hati bergerak, semakin lama semkin cepat tempo gerakan Sasuke membuat keduanya seakan berada di awan-awan.

" Sasuke... Naru... Naru... " Naru berteriak memperingatkan Sasuke bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan keluar. Sasuke yang mengerti langsung menambah kecepatan in-outnya dan kocokan pada kejantanan Naruto. Tak berapa lama tubuh keduanya mengejang secara hitungan detik mereka mengeluarkan menyebut nama pasangannya.

" Naruto "/ "Sasuke " Teriak keduanya. Karena kelelahan Sasuke pun jatuh tertidur disamping Naruto . Hujan yang turun dengan lebatnya pun pelan-pelan berhenti karena tak ingin mengganggu kedua insan yang sedang tertidur pulas sehabis melakukan kegiatan mesum mereka, bahkan Sasuke tak mencabut miliknya dari lubang Naruto.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Terlihat Naruto sedang menuruni tangga dengan tertatih-tatih di bantu oleh Sasuke, setelah sampai dibawah Naruto dan Sasuke melihat Kyuubi yang berjalan juga sambil dipapah Itachi.

" Kyuu-nii kenapa? " Tanya Naruto saat sampai di depan pasangan ItaKyuu.

" Kau sendiri? " Kyuubi balik bertanya. Kedua Namikaze sedang bertatap mata seolah sedang berbicara memalui pandangan.

Setelah itu terdengar teriakan...

" UCHIHA BRENGSEEEEKKKKK... " Yang keluar dari mulut dua uke tadi dan terdengar juga barang-barang yang hancur... Haahhh... Pastilah dua Uchiha itu babak belur... Satu hal yang dipelajari Sasuke dan Itachi hari itu, kalau mau jatah lebih baik pikirkan resikonya dulu... Jangan asal terkam.

FIN

Akhirnya setelah capek ngetik jadi juga cerita hasil edit ulang yang ending nya entah gantung tw ga semoga readers menyukainya...

dan tidak keberatan untuk memberikan review...

HONTOUNI ARIGATOU


End file.
